Los Caminos del Destino
by Hazel K. Minleil
Summary: El movimiento igualitario de Amón había causado estragos entre los no maestros, su regreso supondrá un fortalecimiento de la guerra que hacía 3 años, había iniciado. Será duro para el Avatar lidiar con la lucha, las relaciones entre comunidades y el romance. ¿Cómo podrá Korra enfrentar los desafíos del destino?
1. Capítulo 1: El Regreso

**No soy dueña ni poseo los derechos de la obra "La Leyenda de Korra" creada por Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Más la siguiente historia tiene trama creada por mí, cualquier parecido con otra o similitud en los diálogos, es absoluta coincidencia.**

**La trama se produce a 3 años de la guerra contra Amón, en armonía con el mundo de los espíritus como en la Leyenda de Aang y por características de los personajes, acondicioné la edad del General Iroh II por su aspecto y desarrollo, un par de años mayor a Korra y sus amigos (Leí por ahí que tenían la misma edad y no me pareció ni creíble ni lógico). Los cambios por la conexión directa con el mundo de los espíritus estoy aún analizando si la incluyo o no como parte de la trama. Por su atención, gracias.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**El Regreso**

Un joven delgado de ojos café, corría por las vacías calles de aquella alejada fracción de la portentosa ciudad de Ba Sing Se. Solía ser dividida y tener a los refugiados en esta zona, entre otros cuatro puntos cardinales al límite de las murallas, ahora los no maestros utilizaban dichas zonas, favoreciendo el siempre ordenado esquema de la ciudad.

Entró por el costado a un viejo edificio y por los corredores, agitado bajó las escaleras hacia un piso inferior que daba a la imponente puerta de metal con el símbolo de los Igualitarios grabado sobre el emblema del Reino Tierra.

"¿Qué 'Nunca ha sido la intención demostrar supremacía de los maestros'? Eso es lo que el Rey Tierra ha declarado para dejarnos conformes, cuando la mentira, la discriminación y el abuso de su poder, es evidente cada día, que debemos rendirle tributo con el arduo trabajo que los maestros con facilidad duplican, ¡No son condiciones equitativas! Como antes, los Igualitarios velaremos por un mundo justo donde los maestros estén bajo las mismas condiciones que los no maestros y todo el abuso sea condenado"

Escuchó la grave y autoritaria voz de Amón, al apoyar su oreja derecha en las puertas de metal de aquella galería oculta en el subterráneo de un antiguo edificio, usado por los antiguos refugiados para albergar a los recién llegados y los damnificados por desastres climáticos. Rápidamente ordenó su enmarañado cabello negro, sacudió y planchó con sus manos la ropa que llevaba puesta, con un golpe anunció su entrada y abrió suavemente un ala de la puerta.

Nadie prestó atención a su ingreso, todos se encontraban atentos a la importante autoridad que los movía en aquella justa revolución por sus derechos, no se trataba de envidia sino de humanidad, respeto, igualdad y equidad. El apoyo y la paz con la que compartieron siglos, con los maestros, se había roto.

"Ladrones, abuso, desde la escuela podemos ver que se transforman en esto, esas 'pequeñas maravillas'..."

Los oyentes, muy de acuerdo con su afirmación, asentían con la cabeza, cada anuncio que parecía coincidir con lo que vivían.

"Hoy hablé con una madre que está entre ustedes, que ha vivido las crueldades que a sus hijos, han hecho en estas escuelas donde dejan entrar a cualquier joven sea maestro o no maestro... Cuadernos destrozados, lápices quemados, lodo en los bolsos y su hijo llega cada día con la ropa para remendar y lavar..."

Una señora de entre el público no muy lejano a él gritó y se puso a llorar de la angustia y pena.

"No podemos permitir que esto siga ocurriendo, ciudadanos, los Igualitarios estamos tomando las riendas de este podrido mundo ¡Que los maestros han retorcido!"

"¡Si!"

"¡Cien años de guerra contra una nación que deseó dominarlos a todos y destruir a quienes no fueran como ellos!"

"¡Si!"

"Nosotros no proponemos destruir..."

Se escucharon un par de silbidos y el desconcierto era evidente, de a poco empezó a haber barullo, los asistentes habían empezado a dudar sobre lo que estaba haciendo Amón. No todos estaban enterados de que hubo un hombre, que no era el avatar, que poseía la cualidad de arrebatar el poder a los maestros. Uno de los asistentes, llevó al conocido profesor de tierra control para estudiantes de la alta sociedad, atado de manos y pies y dejado en cuclillas ante el líder Igualitario.

"Todos ustedes conocen a Ling, el profesor más experimentado de tierra control que posee Ba Sing Se"

Se hizo el silencio en expectación sobre lo que haría el enmascarado, quien lentamente se acercó al maestro, lo desató como acto temerario y colocó una mano proyectada sobre la cabeza del hombre encuclillado.

"¿Qué me vas a hacer?..."

Se alejó casi como en un acto reflejo, preparó su posición de combate, y antes de atacar, observó atento los movimientos de su contrincante, para empezar a enfrentarle lanzando rocas e inmovilizadores de tierra para sostener sus manos, movimientos que Amón fácilmente esquivó para llegar frente a él y mantuvieron un breve diálogo en una fracción de segundo.

"Te arrebataré de aquello que te hace diferente y genera el caos en el que está sumergido este mundo... Tu tierra control"

"No puedes hacer eso... ¡No! Era cierto entonces, los rumores..."

"Si"

Y con esa última afirmación, colocó el pulgar de su otra mano en el esternón del profesor. Un ahogado y escalofriante grito del maestro se escuchó antes de caer débil y agotado a los pies del revolucionario. Asistentes le quitaron las ataduras y como si le hubieran dado la oportunidad de combatir, se levantó y posicionó ante Amón, realizando movimientos para lanzar rocas y abatir a su combatiente, pero nada pasó.

"Vean todos, tenemos el poder para derrotar definitivamente a los maestros y restaurar la paz e igualdad de este mundo, que tanto necesitamos"

Los asistentes de Amón retiraron al abatido Ling del escenario, dejando a su líder continuar con su alentador discurso. La convocatoria para sumar igualitarios había sido un éxito. El joven de ojos café vitoreaba con el resto.

"Al fin se hará justicia por igualdad"

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"¡Mako!"

Sonriente y alegre Korra se acercaba corriendo hacia su novio, ya había terminado de realizar su entrenamiento ese día y había logrado el equilibrio sobre la bola de airecontrol que inventó Aang, resultaba una técnica supuestamente muy útil para burlar enemigo. Mako le sonrió, se tomaron del brazo y caminaron tranquilamente hacia la orilla de la isla.

"Me costó mucho dominarla pero al fin, ¡he superado a Tenzin!" Rió traviesamente.

"¿Cómo? ¿Ya tan pronto la estudiante supera al maestro?" inquirió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"¡Si! Jinora me enseñó a hacer la famosa bola de airecontrol del avatar Aang, dice que se las enseñó a escondidas de Tenzin... Creo que Aang sabía que su hijo había nacido con falta de diversión en las venas"

"¡Korra!" Se escuchó el grito de Tenzin en la distancia.

"¡Ups!¡Corre Mako!"

Creó una calle de hielo y por ella se dirigieron hacia Ciudad República, mientras el camino se derretía tras ellos. Al llegar a la orilla ya agotados, Korra reía a carcajadas ante un desconcertado Mako.

"¿Se puede saber qué hiciste?"

"Jeje bueno verás... Meelo tampoco tiene malas ideas... Me enseñó a hacer mini bolitas de airecontrol que duran por si solas si las introduces en un recipiente circular, es cierto que después de unos minutos deja de funcionar, pero si lo haces muy rápido, dura más..."

"..."

Solo pudo dedicarle una sonrisa traviesa de culpabilidad antes de confesar.

"Una bolita de airecontrol en su tintero..."

Rieron unos buenos minutos con la imagen mental de la cara negra de Tenzin y la pluma para escribir, antes de partir su paseo. Dieron vueltas por la ciudad, Korra quedaba prendada en las vitrinas de ropa y juegos, no podía evitar entrar para conocer las nuevas adquisiciones, siempre podía encontrar en aquellos lugares, la sección de bromas, en otra ocasión compró unos dulces con sabor a ajo, Bolin estuvo una semana lavándose los dientes con dentífrico y colonia después de eso.

"¡Mako mira! Bombas fétidas... Esto sería perfecto para escapar de esas aburridas y poco útiles reuniones del consejo"

"Korra, no puedes ser tan infantil..."

"Oh vamos señor Aburrido, ¿No puedes pensar un momento en divertirte?"

"... No es eso, pero ya estás grande, para evadir tus responsabilidades"

"... Está bien señor Amargado"

Salieron callados de la tienda, Mako andaba extraño, quizás se trataba de un tema personal, cómo no le había dicho nada.

"¿Te pasa algo?"

"... No, nada"

"Estás muy serio, callado"

"... No pretenderás que pase todo el día riéndome y haciendo tonterías ¿Verdad?"

"..."

"..."

Caminaron en silencio hasta el parque, donde se sentaron mirando hacia la fuente. Las citas ya no parecían lo mismo y sinceramente Korra ya deseaba que Bolin apareciera y formara parte de aquel tedio de junta. Dio un suspiro, eso no ocurriría.

"Mako... Me voy a casa, está atardeciendo y recordé que debo estar temprano mañana ante el consejo"

"... Está bien, te iré a dejar"

"No, no te preocupes, puedo irme sola... Soy el avatar después de todo"

Fingió optimismo con una sonrisa falsa al levantarse. Mako la siguió y se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso que ni en el polo sur podría haber estado más frío.

"De acuerdo... Nos vemos Korra"

"Adiós"

Caminó tranquilamente hacia el borde de la bahía, sentía que algo andaba mal, una tristeza la invadía y solo deseaba deshacerse de esa angustia y malestar que le ocasionaba su novio.

"Algo realmente está mal..."

Suspiró y se sentó al borde del muelle mirando hacia el fondo marino. Las cosas con Mako no iban bien, hace tiempo lo notaba con su alejamiento, tanta queja, eran iguales los defectos que hoy le lanzaba en la cara y que al principio eran perfectos, nunca creyó que desearía pasar más tiempo con su cuñado que con su propio novio, no es que le guste Bolin, pero con él si o sí, se estaría divirtiendo y no sintiendo que debería reformar su conducta y ceñirse al código de señoritas.

"¡Bah!"

Lanzó una piedra al agua y cayeron dos.

"Que preocupante que algo ande mal para nuestra preciada avatar"

Se giró para encontrar de pie junto a ella al mismísimo General Iroh II, junto a su barco de las Fuerzas Unidas, que en su ensimismamiento no había notado. Estoico, siempre bien presentado con su uniforme militar y con su agradable sonrisa, 'Él es una persona agradable' se dijo para si misma y le dedicó una sonrisa de reconocimiento antes de pararse a saludarlo con la reverencia protocolar.

"General Iroh, es un gusto volver a verle"

"Hola Avatar Korra, lo mismo digo"

"¿Qué lo ha traído por Ciudad República?"

"Bueno, ya sabes... Asuntos políticos, apoyo al consejo de maestros y no maestros en el establecimiento de la paz y el equilibrio, visitar a mi querida tía Lin Bei Fong, tío Tenzin y buscar una nueva señora del Fuego para la siguiente generación"

"..."

"Está bien, esto de las bromas no es lo mio..."

"¡Jajajajajaja! Usted es hilarante, ¿Tenzin y Bei Fong son tíos tuyos?"

"No, al menos no con-sanguíneos, solo era un chiste que abusaba de la cercanía de mis antepasados con los de ellos..."

"Oh... Es cierto, sigue como general de seguro llegarás más lejos que con el humor, no es lo tuyo"

"... Gracias, creo..."

"Entonces, ¿Vienes por las reuniones del consejo?"

"Si"

"No pareces muy entusiasmado"

"No..."

"Seremos dos"

"¿Tu también debes asistir?... Bah que torpe, es obvio, eres el Avatar"

"Ahá... Pero tu eres General, no deberías demostrar falta de entusiasmo, se supone que esto es importante para ti"

"También para ti"

"... Tienes razón"

"..."

"..."

"La verdad es... Llevo tanto tiempo trabajando para la armada de la República Unida de las Naciones, cumpliendo con las labores que me corresponden y familiarizándome con las responsabilidades que tendré, que las personas a mi alrededor olvidan que aún soy un irresponsable y rebelde joven de 24 años"

"¿Tienes 24 años? ¡Wow!"

"¿Impresionante no? Las personas suelen creer que tengo más por ser General y por la imagen que mantengo en público..."

"Tienes solo 3 años más que yo..."

"Jajajaja Bueno Avatar Korra, ha sido un gusto hablar contigo, mañana se reúne el consejo, supongo estarás ahí, nos veremos entonces"

"¿Eh?¡Ah! Claro, hasta mañana entonces"

Creó unos patines de hielo y por la superficie de la bahía, patinó con rapidez hacia la isla.

"24 años..."

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

"Nos han notificado irregularidades en la periferia de Ba Sing Se, el Rey Tierra ha sido informado que al parecer, se estarían realizando sospechosas convocatorias a reuniones masivas de gente, y no tienen antecedentes de qué se podría tratar"

"Pero eso no necesariamente es un problema, no puede restringir la libertad de reunirse, aunque las leyes en Ba Sing Se coartan bastante..."

"Bueno, creen que podría tratarse del regreso de Amón"

Se hizo un silencio en el salón de reunión del consejo. Tenzin miró a los políticos con desconcierto y preocupación. La guerra contra los igualitarios hace 3 años, había podido mantenerse entre Ciudad República y las Fuerzas Unidas, intentaron hacerlo pasar como un evento aislado, al notificarse la muerte de Amón cuando encontraron los restos de una pequeña embarcación con su traje y cuerpo despedazado por la explosión, se presumió suicidio. No era posible un regreso y si se trata de una nueva amenaza con los mismos poderes ¿Cómo era posible?¿Habrían muchos más?.

"¿De qué hablas Tenzin? No es posible, ustedes mismos vieron los restos..."

Puntualizó Korra con una sonrisa de falso alivio. Iroh guardaba silencio, la verdad es que muchos dudaban de lo que habían visto ese día y estuvieron atentos durante mucho tiempo ante cualquier movimiento sin embargo al parecer los igualitarios de verdad habían caído y se pudo asumir lo que era evidente.

"El hecho es, que el profesor más prestigioso de tierra control de Ba Sing Se fue capturado por ellos y describió perfectamente lo que vivió. Le fue arrebatado su poder como maestro..." Continuó Tenzin.

"¡¿Pero cómo es posible?!"

"Eso es lo que nos ha informado el Rey Tierra, tiene un caos y el terror se ha expandido por la ciudad, han aumentado las medidas de seguridad y el contingente policial"

"Pero si es Amón... Yo iré, partiré de inmediato a Ba Sing Se a averiguar, no permitiré que se salga con la suya y le lave más el cerebro a la gente-" Quizo intervenir Korra.

"¡No! No irás, es impetuoso e irresponsable partir de inmediato cuando no sabes a qué te estás enfrentando" Espetó Tenzin, a lo que el resto de los miembros del consejo asintieron solemnemente con la cabeza.

"Estamos de acuerdo Avatar, el consejero del Aire Tenzin está en lo cierto, no puedes, debemos iniciar primero una investigación a cerca de los sucesos que acontecen en Ba Sing Se" La consejera del Agua expuso con suavidad.

"El resto del consejo también está de acuerdo y apoya la moción, el avatar no debe inmiscuirse tan súbitamente, puede alertar más a la población" El consejero del Fuego terminó.

"¡¿Cómo pueden decir eso?! ¡Son maestros! Están siendo atacados y está claro que si no es Amón, es alguien con las mismas características continuando su trabajo"

"El hecho es Korra, que tu ida, no traerá beneficio y puede ponerte en peligro, tu tampoco eres aliada para quienes está movilizando este grupo rebelde" Le dijo con un tono más tranquilo su maestro del aire control continuando con la conversación.

"..."

"Debemos resolver el conflicto que tenemos también con los no maestros..."

Se cruzaron todos de brazos y empezaron los más ancianos a exponer ideas sobre investigar las motivaciones de la rebelión, el pensamiento de los no maestros, su disconformidad y pasaron la siguiente hora y media debatiendo sobre quién/quiénes, cómo y dónde se podría hacer. Korra se sentía aburrida e inútil. _"¿Qué sacamos con quedarnos aquí hablando de lo que podría servir?_

"¿Cómo ayudamos en estos momentos al Rey Tierra en Ba Sing Se?"

"Debemos ponerlo al tanto de lo que está pasando"

"Necesitamos enviar un embajador para eso"

"Pero pondríamos en peligro a quien fuera y si es no maestro, sin ofender al presente consejero, podríamos correr el riesgo de que trabajara como espía"

"¡Eso es mal-pensar demasiado del criterio de mi gente, no aceptaré esa excusa!"

"Disculpe mi imprudencia"

"¿Y si enviamos un halcón mensajero?"

"Será interceptado"

"¿Y usted cómo lo sabe?"

"No lo se, pero es lo peor que puede pasar con información delicada como ésta"

"Sin embargo seguimos dando vuelta en círculos, necesitamos poner al tanto de los antecedentes al Rey Tierra"

"Pero..."

"Con permiso, necesito pasar al baño"

Una pausa silenciosa de todos observando a la joven muchacha.

"Adelante Avatar Korra"

Volvieron de a poco a retomar la incesante discusión sin pies ni cabeza, hasta el General Iroh II que puntualizaba la necesidad de comunicar todo al Rey Tierra, tomando las precauciones necesarias, empezaba a hastiarse de tanta respuesta sin sentido. Salió y al cerrar la puerta, dio un suspiro de alivio profundo y decidió escapar rápidamente del edificio.

"Quizás pueda tener un paseo relajante con Mako antes de 'volver'"

Sonrió para si misma, sabiendo que el volver sería para una hora en la que obviamente ya hubiese terminado el debate y que en el mejor de los casos incluso tendrían la solución decidida. Subió sobre su perro oso polar dirigiéndose hacia los patios de comida en el centro de Ciudad República, donde trabajaba Mako.

"Vamos Naga, quizás Mako nos acompañe en un paseo improvisado"

A toda velocidad corría con su blanco pelaje acariciado por el viento, esquivando vehículos con más gracia que su primera vez corriendo en las calles y cuando ya hubo recorrido un buen tramo del camino, disminuyó la velocidad algo cansada. En paso lento, a pocas calles de llegar, un guapo muchacho junto a una chica de cabello largo y negro, algo familiar, le llamaron la atención. La pareja estaba sentada en una banca de la plaza conversando. Se detuvieron y Korra bajó de Naga, para acercarse al reconocer a Asami, lo que no esperaba era que se encontrase junto a Mako.

"... ¿Mako?... ¿Con Asami?"

Silenciosamente se acercó, Parecían tener una conversación casual, pero no alcanzaba a oír. En cuclillas continuó asomándose a la escena, escondida tras los arbustos que se hallaban hacia el respaldo de la banca donde estaban, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Mako acercándose a Asami con una mano puesta en la mejilla de la joven. Fue el momento en que se congeló su corazón, hasta que vio a Asami rechazarlo.

"Mako no... Tu y Korra tienen una linda relación"

"... No"

Sorprendidas ambas, abrieron los ojos como acto reflejo, prestándole total atención al joven de ojos ámbar, que tanto cautivaban.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

_"¿Qué quieres decir?"_

"Lo mio con Korra... Hace tiempo que ya no es lo mismo... Nos hemos distanciado, ya no sentimos lo mismo el uno por el otro..."

"Oh..."

_"¿Y yo no me había enterado?¡¿Qué rayos pasa Mako?!... ¿Es un malentendido verdad? Me pasa por estar escuchando conversaciones de otros... ¡Si, eso debe ser!"_

"..."

"Pero ustedes siguen siendo pareja... Esto puede ser solo una crisis, estrés por los problemas que deben estar afrontando, Korra es el Avatar, debe estar muy atenta a lo que acontece en el mundo..."

"... Lo sé, pero lo nuestro ya no tiene sustento, no la pasamos bien juntos, y yo..."

"¿Tu...?"

"Terminaré con ella esta tarde"

Korra sintió como se congelaba toda su sangre desde la cabeza hasta los pies, y que una estalagmita perforaba su corazón. Ese hombre que ella besaba y al cual dedicaba sus pensamientos y aquel bochornoso romanticismo que afloraba cada vez que se abrazaban, ese mismo había decidido ahí y ahora acabar con lo que tenían, sin avisarle aún y ya buscaba consuelo en los brazos de su antigua novia que da la casualidad, era amiga de ella también.

"¡Maldito!"

Y en un arranque de furia empezó a lanzarles a la pareja, peñascos de tierra, que Mako logró esquivar lanzándose al pasto con Asami abrazada bajo su cuerpo, no notaron quién inició el ataque hasta que recibieron litros y litros de agua encima trasladadas como bolsas de agua que se vertían sobre ellos, desde la fuente de la plaza.

"¡Korra!"

"¡Cállate! Mako eres un gusano asqueroso y mentiroso"

El agua no dejaba de caerles encima y Korra parecía más y más enfurecida, Mako empezó a lanzarle llamas débiles para alertar a Korra que se detuviera, pero ella estaba furiosa, decepcionada y dolida. Empezó a lanzar llamas.

"¡Korra detente! Harás daño al lugar, hay gente inocente"

"Korra, lo siento... Pero detente por favor" Añadió Asami apoyando a Mako.

"¡Korra detente! La cosa es conmigo"

Decidió detener el ataque.

"Ustedes son de lo peor... Mako, lo nuestro se terminó... ¡Para siempre!"

Dio la espalda y corrió a buscar a Naga, huyeron a toda velocidad hacia el Templo Aire de la Isla, cuando a medio camino, el dolor de Korra se asomó como agua por sus ojos.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Pema estaba atareada en la cocina, ayudada por Jinora, Ikki y Meelo practicaban en aquellas reliquias de los maestros aire y ni notaron la llegada de Korra, quien con premura agarró su bolso y guardó algunas mudas de ropa, abrigos y algunos artículos que creyó necesarios. Se sentó unos instantes al borde de la cama y decidió dejar una nota para no preocupar a Tenzin y su familia.

_"Maestro Tenzin:_

_Viajo al Polo Sur. Volveré en unos días._

_Los quiero mucho._

_Korra"_

Tomó el bolso y lo puso sobre su hombro, echó un vistazo rápido a la habitación y salió tranquilamente hacia el pasillo que daba donde se encontraba Naga esperándola.

"Iremos por algo de alimento y nos subiremos al próximo barco que aparezca a donde sea que se dirija mientras vaya hacia el sur"

Le responde con un suave gruñido. Korra le acomoda el bolso al lomo y camina unos metros antes de subirse y emprender viaje al puerto.

"Destino final, la Tribu Agua del Sur"

Desde el pasillo a la salida de la cocina, se proyectaba una ventana en dirección por donde marchaba, siendo vista por Jinora, que decidió guardar silencio hasta ver que ocurriría luego.

"Hasta pronto Korra"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Es mi primera vez escribiendo un fanfic largo que relate una historia más controversial y que posea más allá del típico componente dramático romántico (y humorístico) que caracteriza mis otras obras, por lo que recibiré vuestras críticas de la manera más constructiva para mejorar el desarrollo del guión y espero nada más respeto. Bienvenidos sean sus reviews.**

**Espero os haya gustado y no me haya alejado demasiado de las características de los personajes.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Adiós Katara

**No soy dueña ni poseo los derechos de la obra "La Leyenda de Korra" creada por Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Más la siguiente historia tiene trama creada por mí, cualquier parecido con otra o similitud en los diálogos, es absoluta coincidencia.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 2: Adiós Katara**

Consiguieron un espacio en la siguiente embarcación al Polo Sur. El viaje fue largo y tranquilo, le dio tiempo a Korra para pensar con calma sin ser interrumpida. Suspiró.

"Todo acabó Naga, solo somos tu y yo nuevamente..."

Le acarició el pelaje y continuaron calladas esperando el fin del viaje.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

"¡Ya llegamos!, hogar dulce hogar"

Sonrió con alegría al ver la tribu tan congelada como siempre, subió al lomo de su gran amiga y se dirigieron a toda velocidad a casa. Al atravesar por el pueblo había cierta tranquilidad inusual a esa hora, sin embargo quienes la vieron, la saludaron con entusiasmo por su regreso.

"Que extraño Naga, todo está muy silencioso... ¿Estarán almorzando tan temprano? Debe ser el cambio de temporada"

Si bien el otoño en el Polo Sur, no traía hojas caídas, se notaba el acortamiento de los días, había que aprovechar la luz para la caza y el frío para la conservación de los alimentos y por sobre todo, recolectar lo que fuere necesario para prescindir de largos viajes o alejarse del pueblo, en días de tormenta. Subían la pequeña colina, sintiendo el frío del hielo acariciar sus rostros y llegaron al fin a casa.

"¡Mamá!¡Papá!"

"Korra cariño, ¡estás aquí!"

Salió Senna sorprendida y alegre a recibir a su querida hija con un abrazo fuerte. Detrás salió Tonraq sonriente, al fin su pequeña estaba en casa, la abrazó con fuerza y los cuatro entraron.

"Sin aviso querida, que linda sorpresa tenerte de vuelta"

"Si, necesitaba verlos, los extrañé mucho..."

"Que alegría"

"Si... Y debo decir que las ciruelas de mar en Ciudad República no saben igual a las originales"

Se acomodaron, Korra dejó sus pertenencias en un rincón, mientras su madre seguía cocinando una aromática sopa. Tonraq empezaba a mirar con sospecha la inesperada llegada de su hija.

"Korra... ¿Nuevamente hay problemas?"

"... No papá... ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Bueno, no contaba con esta inesperada visita ha decir verdad"

"¿Es problema?"

"No... No para nada, es solo que..."

Hubo un corto silencio que hizo a Korra recordar la inquietante paz que se sentía al llegar y atravesar el pueblo.

"... ¿Ahá...?"

"Korra... ¿Qué motivo te trajo al Polo Sur tan de improviso? Porque no me vendrás con que planeabas una sorpresa"

"..."

_"Rayos... ¿Papá sabrá algo de lo que ha pasado? No quiero hablar aún de lo ocurrido con Mako... O será que... ¿Habrán llegado hasta el Polo Sur rumores sobre el levantamiento de las colonias de no maestros por el movimiento Igualitario y Amón?... ¿Habrán involucrados en la Tribu?..."_

"¿Has tenido contacto con el Avatar Aang?"

"¿Ah?... ¿De qué hablas?¿Por qué?"

Se volvió a silenciar el ambiente y esta vez contestó Senna, en su rostro se reflejaba una pena incierta, hizo surgir preocupación de lo que escucharía luego en el corazón de Korra.

"Hija, se que tu aprecias mucho a Gran Gran Katara..."

"Mamá... ¿Qué ha pasado?... No me digas que..."

"Katara, la gran maestra de esta tribu... Se está yendo..."

Los tres callaron un instante mientras sus miradas se posaban en el suelo, incapaces de hacer contacto con otros ojos. Una silenciosa lágrima se coló por el rabillo de su ojo, lentamente acarició su mejilla hasta el relieve de su mandíbula. _"No... No puedo creer que haya llegado justo en este momento... Mi maestra... Katara..."_ Miró a sus padres agachar la mirada. _"Eso explica por qué aquel silencio melancólico me recibió al llegar... Katara... Gran Gran Katara... No..."_

"Avísenle a Tenzin"

No alcanzó a escuchar ni una respuesta, desapareció en una nube de cristales de nieve hacia la casa de Katara, no iba a partir de este mundo sin despedirse. Las lágrimas salían por sus ojos como no lo habían hecho nunca, se congelaban en sus mejillas mientras patinaba haciendo aguacontrol en la nieve, casi parecía volar a ras de suelo, patinando en la brisa entre sus pies y el hielo.

"No te vayas aún..."

Llegó a la pequeña estructura de hielo, hogar de la gran maestra, justo a tiempo para ser recibida por la amable sonrisa de Kya.

"Te sentí apenas volando a ras de nieve Korra"

"Hola Kya, vine lo más rápido que pude... ¿Cómo estás?¿Cómo está Gran Gran?"

Aquella acogedora sonrisa dio paso a una nostálgica mirada y la encaminó hacia el interior, donde se encontraba Bumi sentado en la cama de Katara, tomándole la mano y contándole alguna anécdota, intentando enfatizar las partes graciosas como siempre, parecía estar todo en calma. Vio las mantas elevarse con lentitud en son de la respiración de la anciana.

"Madre, ha venido a verla Korra..."

"¡Hola Korra! Bienvenida de vuelta al Polo Sur, ven estoy seguro que mamá se alegrará de verte"

La recibió cálidamente Bumi, se notaba el temblor nervioso en su voz.

"¿Cómo estás Bumi?"

Bumi no le contestó, solo pudo sonreir y volver la vista nuevamente a su madre mientras continuaba acariciando sus manos. Korra entendió de inmediato, contestar era difícil, hasta frágil, podría quebrantar el corazón de cualquiera de los dos, así que decidió no insistir.

Se acercó a los dos y pudo ver a Katara entre almohadas, pieles y mantas, miraba con su sonrisa amorosa a quienes estaban frente a ella, el agotamiento de su cuerpo era evidente, ya era hora de que se reuniera con su amado Aang en el camino que debería emprender más allá de los albores del mundo de los espíritus. El ambiente se sentía melancólico, la nostalgia invadía a los presentes, el tiempo que quedaba se extinguía de a poco y querer alargarlo era un capricho antinatural.

"Gran Gran..."

Empezó a sentir un nudo en la garganta, probablemente parecido al que Kya y Bumi sentían.

"Avatar Korra, mi pequeña Korra"

Articuló Katara suave y lentamente.

"Mamá, no te esfuerces..."

"Tranquila Gran Gran, vine a verte"

Sonrió con mucho esfuerzo para confortar a Katara. Levantó con suavidad y esfuerzo su brazo derecho y le entregó la mano cerrada.

"Toma... Esperaba que vinieras..."

"¿Qué es esto Gran Gran?"

Bumi le ayudó a acomodar nuevamente su brazo y cubrir su hombro para que no perdiera temperatura.

"El collar que lleva Kya, una vez mientras Zuko nos perseguía..."

"¡Mamá! No te esfuerces tanto contando historias... Debes descansar"

Chilló Kya, poniéndose nerviosa con el deteriorado estado de su madre, sabía que no había caso con lo que seguiría pero le preocupaba ver a su progenitora realizando esfuerzos innecesarios.

"Oh, Calla hija mia, descansaré cuando me muera..."

"..."

Hablaba con lentitud, pero seguía siendo una mujer terca como siempre lo había sido, las cosas debía hacerlas a su modo e iba a aprovechar sus últimos momentos con ellos, no descansando para morir.

"Mientras el Señor del Fuego Zuko, nos perseguía, lo perdí... De hecho... Lo utilizó para buscarnos con Nyla, un extraño animal ciego que se orienta con los aromas... Aang hizo ésto para mi..."

Recibió en sus manos aquel collar con flor que Aang había hecho a mano para Katara cuando iniciaron sus aventuras hacía ya unos 70 años.

"Es muy femenina para Bumi o Tenzin... Cuídala con cariño"

"... Gracias Gran Gran Katara... No se... Que decir..."

"¡Madre!"

Ingresó escandalosamente Tenzin, llegando en 2 segundos junto a quien fuera la mayor maestra agua de la Tribu y su progenitora.

"Oh Tenzin... Tardaste en llegar..."

"Mamá, estoy aquí..."

Korra se apartó, yendo a ayudar a Kya que se hacía cargo del almuerzo y el orden, para distraerse con los quehaceres, del dolor que estaban sufriendo. Le facilitó los platos y dejó el servicio a mano, para quien deseara servirse sopa de caracoles ermitaños. Quedando una junto a la otra sin saber que hacer, se apoyaron hombro a hombro y miraron como Bumi cedía espacio para que Tenzin pudiera hablar con Katara, mientras él se paraba en la esquina de la habitación con la cabeza agachada. Korra vio a Tenzin temblar y supo de inmediato que su maestro no pudo sostener más la templanza que lo caracterizaba y volvía a ser un niño indefenso ante los ojos de su madre.

Nadie notó la entrada de alguien totalmente ajeno a ellos, que incluso jamás había entrado en contacto con tanto hielo. Se coló entre los presentes con sutileza y se ubicó junto a Korra, para presentarse con prudencia hacia Kya.

"Con su permiso..."

"¿Eh? Usted..."

Alcanzó a decir Kya antes de ser interrumpida por otra sorprendida, Korra.

"¿General Iroh?¿Qué hace usted aquí?"

"Disculpe mi imprudencia, me presento, soy el General Iroh Segundo, no quisiera interrumpir este momento, pero vengo acompañando a Tenzin y no estoy muy familiarizado con este lugar"

Tomó la mano de Kya y la estrechó para besarle el dorso, en su característico gesto principesco. Produjo un instantáneo sonroje en las mejillas de la madura maestra agua, quien después de unos instantes se recuperó de la impresión.

"Oh... Muy bien, eh... Yo soy Kya, hermana mayor de Tenzin y aquel que ves allá en la esquina, es Bumi, el mayor de los tres... Es un agrado conocerlo..."

"El agrado es todo mio... Y reitero mis disculpas por aparecer en mal tiempo"

"Descuide, son cosas de la vida..."

Se giró y empezó a mover objetos en una repentina necesidad de ocuparse. Korra se acercó a Iroh, sintiéndose casi tan inútil como él.

"Discúlpame Avatar Korra por no saludarte correctamente al llegar"

"No, está bien... Podrías empezar a dejar la formalidad de todos modos, empieza a parecerme extraño"

"Pero-"

"General Iroh... Acérquese por favor"

Interrumpió Tenzin, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se aproximara a la cama. Con solemnidad Iroh caminó hacia ellos e hizo una reverencia respetuosa a Katara, quien con notable esfuerzo, inclinó un poco su cabeza para verlo bien.

"Joven... ¿Será a caso que... tu eres el nieto de... Zuko?"

"Si, me presento, Iroh Segundo, disculpe mi imprudente visita"

"Oh pequeño, no... te disculpes tanto..."

Katara hizo un gesto con su mano izquierda, la más próxima a él, que estaba entre las de Tenzin, Iroh en un inexplicable impulso, entendió que debía sostener su mano.

"La misma calidez... Que las de tu abuelo... Y tío abuelo Iroh"

"..."

"Te ves un joven muy maduro y centrado... Recuerda vivir..."

"... Gracias Gran maestra Katara"

"Dime Gran Gran... Deja tu formalidad para quien le interese"

Le dijo con severidad que provocó en Iroh una sensación familiar, más aún cuando le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Los amo hijos míos..."

Suspiró y dedicó otra sonrisa, la última sonrisa. Luego de eso, soltó la mano del príncipe del fuego y volvió a posarla en las de Tenzin, cerró los ojos, y poco a poco se fue apagando, con lentitud su respiración decayó. Los hermanos se acercaron para acompañarla en sus últimos momentos antes de terminar su camino en el mundo de ellos. Lágrimas silenciosas se asomaban en los ojos de Tenzin y Kya, mientras Bumi se hacía el fuerte, sin embargo, ríos caían incesantes por sus mejillas. Korra y Iroh se quedaron a una distancia prudente y a los minutos tampoco pudo aguantar más y la joven avatar se apoyó sin consentimiento ni premeditación en el uniforme del general ocultando su apenado rostro que ahora lloraba con los demás.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Sobre el solemne fallecimiento de la matriarca del pueblo, la Gran maestra Katara, no se habló mucho, reinaba el silencio al día siguiente en la Tribu Agua del Sur, su despedida fue tranquila y cariñosa, no había nadie en el pueblo que no la conociera, velaron su cuerpo en un ataúd de hielo en una ceremonia que acabaría con Tenzin trasladándola junto a Bumi y Kya al Templo Aire del Sur, donde yacían los restos del antiguo avatar, el deseo de Aang por volver al final, al lugar de sus inicios y el deseo de Katara de terminar acompañando por siempre a su gran amor.

Partieron sobre Ougi los 3 hermanos con el cuerpo de su madre hacia el destino ya propuesto, la despedirían como núcleo más íntimo y luego de cumplir el deseo de sus padres, volverían. Ésto les dio a Korra y Iroh un par de días de dispersión en la tribu, aunque la situación no era la más alegre para disfrutar de las diversiones en hielo del Polo Sur. Pensaron en dejar a Iroh en la ahora casa de Kya, sin embargo su desconocimiento de la vida en el hielo resultaría potencialmente peligroso.

"No era que seas estúpido, sino, simplemente tu temperatura corporal y hábitos de maestro fuego podrían derretir la casa o fundir el suelo y hundirlo en la profundidad del océano abajo, o convertirlo en otro Aang en el hielo, pero sin Appa..."

"Mi hija tiene razón General Iroh, es preferible que se quede con nosotros, la casa no es demasiado grande, pero podemos recibir invitados, estarás más seguro con maestros agua en la casa que sepan congelar lo que derrita"

"... Parece que en el Polo Sur, los maestros fuego somos realmente una molestia"

"Oh no, no es eso joven... Es decir, General Iroh, es solo la falta de costumbre, no viven muchos maestros fuego por aquí"

Se sonrojó un instante, ser llamado joven, le dio algo de calidez a su llegada y se sintió bastante más agradable que la corrección que realizó al continuar.

"Puede evitar la formalidad, no es necesaria y ha decir verdad sonó acogedor, al menos más que 'General'"

Senna le sonrió amablemente y le dio un pequeño codazo a Korra, que no pasó desapercibido.

"¡Bueno, ya está dicho! Korra, ayuda al joven Iroh a traer sus cosas desde la casa de Kya, yo ordenaré un poco aquí y prepararé la comida... Vayan, vayan"

Salieron tranquilamente en dirección a la casa de Kya, los gestos y movimientos de Senna habían causado cierto revuelo en ambos que los hacía no poder hablarse en el camino, Korra empezaba a sentirse avergonzada de que su madre la codeara e hiciera gestos de que el General fuera un buen prospecto y Iroh por su parte se sentía extrañamente bienvenido en ese hogar, cálido a pesar del hielo y debe admitirlo, fue embarazoso notar los movimientos de Senna proponiendo, aunque fuese de broma, a su hija que él era un buen prospecto de hombre.

_"Bueno, mamá siempre creyó que lo mio con Mako acabaría y siempre ha bromeado así con los jóvenes guapos de mi edad que ella aprobaría para ser mi novio..."_

El final de ese pensamiento hizo relucir un rojo furioso desde las mejillas de Korra, siguió caminando girando la cara hacia el otro lado de manera 'casual' para que su compañero no lo notase.

_"Mamá... Me las pagarás, ¡Que bochornoso!"_

_"Sin duda la madre del Ávatar es una persona muy peculiar, ha de ser una buena madre..."_

Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreir con nostalgia, sonrisa que pasó a traducirse en un leve sonroje al recordar que además de ser una persona muy amable, cálida y amorosa, había lanzado sus fichas como buena madre casamentera.

_"¡¿A caso me quiere como yerno?!"_

Ambos caminaban girados de cabeza para no verse las caras, que ya al llegar a su destino, al fin habían recuperado su color normal.

"Muy bien, General, agarre su equipaje y permítame ayudarle"

"... Oh no, puede usted estar tranquila, mi equipaje no es mucho y no permitiría de todos modos que una señorita como usted realizara labores tan-"

"No me venga con esas cosas"

Ya había tomado un gran bolso al hombro acallando automáticamente al maestro fuego, estaba claro que la decisión del avatar no iba a ser doblegada fácilmente por alguien que insinúa que pertenece al sexo débil, ella jamás permitiría ser vista de ese modo. Sonrió para sí y prosiguió en tomar los bolsos más pesados, a pesar de lo que ella quiera, el seguiría siendo un caballero al menos en eso.

"Muchas gracias joven Avatar, su familia y usted son muy hospitalarios, espero no seros demasiada molestia en mi estadía, marcharé con el Maestro Tenzin cuando éste regrese"

"De qué habla General, no es problema, además, mamá ha decidido que es lo mejor, usted tiene la capacidad de derretir nuestra ciudad en un descuido"

Lanzó como chiste mirando hacia un pilar que se derretía con su demasiado cálido aliento. Con agua control reconstituyó la estructura antes que proporcionara un daño que echara la casa abajo.

"Oh..."

"Jajaja descuide, es natural, los maestros fuegos no pueden sobrevivir sin causar estragos"

Volvió a bromear para aligerar el ambiente y terminó por picar la fibra más delicada del general.

"¡Hey, hey hey hey! No desentierre viejas historias del pasado de mi nación"

Dijo con seriedad. Picaba como Zuko ante cualquier provocación, era como Katara le había contado en algunas ocasiones sobre el viejo Señor del Fuego. Se preocupó un instante pero luego decidió ver hasta qué punto podría llegar la paciencia del hombre más estoico y ejemplar que ha conocido, por que hasta Tenzin se salía de quicio con más facilidad.

"Oh, pero yo no hablaba de eso, me refería a su candente presentación ante mi pueblo, _General Iroh_"

Se le subió la sangre a la cabeza, definitivamente había picado, estaba furioso y se sentía sobre-expuesto y humillado por ser un caballero, Korra se estaba burlando de su _humilde _forma de ser. Decidió respirar profundamente, eso lo ayudaría a demostrar calma y tolerancia, la que duró poco cuando de una carcajada proveniente de la chica, miró hacia adelante al pilar notablemente más derretido que la vez anterior. En su risa, Korra volvió a reconstruirlo, sin embargo no paraba y decidió para no continuar en esa guerra perdida contra la joven avatar, empezar el camino de vuelta a la casa de Tonraq y Senna.

"¡General!"

"..."

"¡General Iroh!"

"..."

"Oh vamos, solo era una broma"

Había logrado alcanzarlo cuando pudo aclararle eso, sin embargo, él seguía con semblante de enfado. Había cruzado una línea que no debía con él.

"Está bien, no lo volveré a hacer... Lo siento, pero estabas tan serio..."

"..."

"General Iroh..."

Se detuvo y dio un suspiro. Lo más humillante de todo fue haber caído en el juego de una niña.

"Escúchame Avatar Korra... Yo no juego con el pasado de mi nación, es delicado..."

"Está bien, lo siento General, no fue esa mi intención, solo quería jugar un poco contigo"

"Le solicito que no lo vuelva a hacer, por favor"

"De acuerdo..."

Se sentía como una niña traviesa regañada, culpable, cómo no darse cuenta de que podía entenderse de ese modo su pequeña jugarreta, además él es un hombre importante, debe guardar compostura, su imagen pública es algo que no se debía tomar tan a la ligera. Se mantuvo en silencio al igual que él hasta llegar al hogar. Senna los esperaba con la comida lista, acomodaron sus cosas en la habitación de Korra, ella se quedaría en la misma con sus padres. Comieron y conversaron tranquilamente como si no hubiese habido altercado alguno, pero no se cruzaron palabra entre ellos mismos.

Después de almorzar, Korra salió sola, quería ir a lo alto de un peñasco, que a lo lejos daba directo con una espectacular vista al pueblo por un lado y hacia el otro con el hogar de centenares de focas-pingüino. Se sentó mirando hacia el horizonte y abrazando sus piernas. La melancolía por lo ocurrido con Mako había vuelto, no habían lágrimas, pero si un lamento en el corazón.

"Debo ser una mujer terrible... Mako me engañó con Asami, hice enfurecer al General más prestigioso de la nación del Fuego, sin mencionar que será el próximo Señor del Fuego..."

Se echó hacia atrás y empezó a hacer 'angelitos de nieve'. Al levantarse para ver como había quedado, solo se veía un espectro del tipo bestial, su ropa había impedido realizar aquella bella forma angelical que solía hacer, los abrigos le hicieron silueta de barriga de cebra-elefante y sus botas parecían huellas de Ougi.

"Hasta mi 'angelito' refleja lo que soy... Un mamut-rinoceronte de pantano"

Se acostó sobre su estómago mirando hacia las focas-pingüino con envidia.

"Apuesto a que ninguno se preocupó nunca de que entre ustedes naciera el siguiente avatar..."

Gaznaron varios de ellos como respondiendo a su inquisición. Korra continuó mirándolos, estar melancólica no era su estilo ni su predilección, llorar sobre la leche derramada no valía la pena si solo podías rescatar de ella el agua con el poder de un maestro. Recordó como Ikki y Jinora se lanzaban sobre el lomo de ellos desde el mismo risco en el que se encontraba mirándolos, Katara en alguna ocasión le contó como con Aang se distraía de ese modo.

"Hmm..."

Se levantó lentamente y observó la mejor oportunidad para tomar a uno de ellos y practicar el lanzamiento foca-pingüino, los que se dieron cuenta de sus intenciones y a penas pudieron escapar cuando ya tenía a uno en sus manos y se dirigía a toda velocidad de vuelta a la cima.

"¡Estamos listos para el lanzamiento estelar!"

No notó al joven General que subía hacia donde ella se encontraba, con su relajado paso, hasta que se encontraba a pocos metros de ella. Giró la cara que con una entusiasta sonrisa dientuda, estaba a punto de lanzarse y solo alcanzó a juntar los labios y gritar.

"¡General Iroooooh!"

Y cayó sobre la espalda del pingüino, libremente por la ladera, frente a los ojos de un atónito Iroh.

"¡Korraaa!"

"¡Yuuuuujuuuuuu!"

"¿Korra?"

Éste último ya no fue a todo volumen, aquella caída sobre la foca-pingüino no era un accidente, era un juego para ella.

"¡Vaya mujer!"

Se cruzó de brazos y vio su estrepitoso llegar al plano horizontal. La adrenalina recorría de nuevo las venas de Korra y su corazón volvía a palpitar con alegría, subió con ayuda de su agua control, deformando el hielo, y con dos focas-pingüino, una bajo cada brazo. Al llegar arriba, Iroh no pudo hacer más que reír suavemente ante las locuras de la chica que tenía en frente, su vitalidad y jovialidad eran definitivamente algo más allá de lo común.

_"Quizás es algo de Avatar"_

"General... Quiero disculparme por los problemas que le he causado"

Hizo una reverencia, aunque se viera ridícula en tal situación, con dos animalitos en los brazos y nieve en la cabeza.

"Olvídalo Avatar Korra, ya todo está bien"

"General... Quiero pedirle dos favores, si me lo permite"

"Por supuesto, cuéntame qué necesitas"

"Primero, puede tratarme de Korra, esto de avatar aquí y avatar allá me aburre..."

"... Hmm va contra los protocolos, pero si me lo pides, solo puedo obedecer los deseos del avatar"

"¡Bien! Entonces ahora, la segunda petición... Y no puedes negarte"

"Empiezo a sospechar que me llevarás por malos caminos, primero una petición fuera de protocolo y ahora... Te veo con dos pingüinos..."

"¡Exacto! No se ganó el puesto de General en un bingo jajaja"

"..."

"Oh cierto... No bromear con el General Iroh, discúlpame nuevamente"

"Jajaja Tu cara de niña castigada es enternecedora, _Korra_"

Lo miró por unos segundos, en sus labios, su nombre sonaba suave, cariñoso.

_"El General es un hombre coqueto... Cuidado Korra, eso es peligroso, es mayor y tiene más mundo... ¡Tiene a toda la Tribu Agua del Sur besando el agua a medio derretir bajo sus pies!"_

"¿Está bromeando conmigo General?"

Le sonrió con picardía y volvió a componerse aclarando la garganta, en espera de la segunda propuesta.

"Bueno, antes de que se me escapen los pingüinos, tome uno y láncese conmigo"

"¡¿Qué?! Estás loca... Con todo respeto avatar Korra"

"¿Qué dije sobre lo de avatar?"

"... Korra"

"Y ¿Qué dijo usted sobre cumplir con mis favores?"

"... Por supuesto"

"Muy bien, ahora que estamos de acuerdo, súbase al pingüino y láncese"

Con su mejor sonrisa traviesa, esperó ver a Iroh moverse. Dudó unos instantes y camino con la foca-pingüino hacia el borde del peñasco de hielo y lo miró hacia abajo. Una sensación de vértigo lo invadió, pero como buen soldado, no permitiría que los temores dominaran para enfrentarse a una importante misión, el lanzamiento foca-pingüino.

_"¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?"_

"Muy bien, imítame y ve tras de mi, si no lo haces, usaré agua control para empujarte del hielo estés listo o no, ¿Entendido?"

"Perfectamente..."

"Muy bien... ¡Vamos!"

Korra empujó su foca-pingüino, posicionándose sobre él y aterrizando en el hielo esquiando vertical al valle. Iroh titubeó un instante y en el momento que fue a lanzarse sintió un golpe de hielo en la espalda que lo empujó sobre el ovíparo amigo y empezó el descenso con un gran grito y afirmándose abrazado al cuello del animal.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaghhhh!"

"Ajajajajajajajaja ¡Yuju!"

"¡Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

"¡Disfrútelo General Iroh! ¡Wooohaaa!"

"..."

En un principio le parecía la locura más grande que había hecho en su vida, y la última, pero luego notó que no era tan peligroso como pensaba, hasta era divertido. Se mantuvo en silencio, mirando hacia adelante con los ojos no muy abiertos por el frío, y a veces hacia Korra para ver que no pasaba nada más extraordinario. Suspiró sobre la foca-pingüino a lo que éste empezó a moverse de manera extraña. Los nervios iniciales de Iroh habían elevado su temperatura al encontrarse estresado y alerta, calidez que al pequeño animal de hielo le incomodaba bastante y se tambaleaba para librarse de él, lo que ocasionó una sensación se inseguridad en él y empeoró toda la situación. Su foca-pingüino logró desestabilizar a un tercio del camino restante, al maestro fuego, haciéndolo caer a un lado y rodar como bola hacia el valle.

"¡General! Jajajaja usted es osado jajajajaja"

Korra no podía parar de reír hasta que la bola de nieve y Iroh llegaron cerca de ella y lo logró detener fácilmente con el pie.

"¿Usted se luce donde sea verdad?"

"... Creo que eso no era parte de la experiencia, ¿No?"

"No... Debe haberlo espantado o algo no le gustó de usted"

"... Claro"

"Hey, no podía encantarle a todo el Polo Sur, confórmese con las muchachas de la Tribu jajajaja"

Empezaron a caminar de vuelta, se empezaba a hacer tarde y al oscurecer, la temperatura bajaría drásticamente.

"Hablas de mi como si tratara de seducir a todas las mujeres a las que saludo..."

"Hiciste sonrojar a Kya con tu 'simple saludo de general'..."

"No me culpes por heredar los encantos de mis antepasados jajaja"

"¡Oh! Empiezo a notar un tono coqueto en sacar a relucir las herencias familiares para la conquista ¿Eh?"

Se miraron unos segundos y rompieron en risas. A la distancia Senna pudo ver a la pareja caminando de vuelta justo a tiempo, la noche empezaba a caer sobre ellos y le preocupaba la sobrevivencia del visitante, aunque se encontrase con su descuidada hija. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro al escuchar las carcajadas de dos jóvenes despreocupados, su hija y el general de las Fuerzas Unidas.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Al siguiente día, Iroh se levantó temprano, con ganas de investigar el entorno de los desconocidos hielos del Polo Sur. Se abrigó con pieles de la Tribu facilitadas por Tonraq y salió caminando hacia el peñasco donde había encontrado a Korra el día anterior. Volvió a subir y aprovechó de echar un vistazo hacia todos los puntos que le permitía, divisando hacia el lado del valle de las focas-pingüino, un poco más allá, una bandera roja que se blandía a lo lejos, estaba raída y se notaba antigua, decidió acercarse a investigar de qué se trataba. Caminó por entre los pequeños animalitos que se corrían abriéndole el paso y evitando acercarse para no volver a ser usados como patineta de hielo.

"Mi presencia de verdad les desagrada ¿Eh?"

Continuó su camino y por entre los peñascos de hielo, llegó a un barco encallado, negro y lo que había visto era la bandera de la nación del fuego, pero de hacía ya casi 200 años.

"No puedo creerlo, ¡Jamás pensé llegar a ver esto en un lugar que no fuera un museo!"

"No es un engaño, es real..."

"¿Eh? Av- Korra... ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Me trajo Naga, te estaba buscando"

"¿Sucedió algo?"

"No, para nada, solo desapareciste y eso preocupó a mamá, así que me mandó a buscarte y Naga es una excelente rastreadora"

Acarició el cuello del perro-oso polar junto a ella y continuó.

"Ese barco es de la armada de la Nación del Fuego, de la época en que atacaron la Tribu Agua del Sur..."

"Oh..."

"Katara me contó, es un muy mal recuerdo..."

Callaron un minuto, la muerte de Katara había sido reciente y el dolor aún se sentía aunque su ida fuera algo completamente esperable y natural.

"Cuando ella era pequeña, llegaron los maestros fuego a la tribu, éste es él barco que lograron inhabilitar los maestros agua antes de ser llevados todos por una flota que venía inmediatamente detrás, no pudieron con ellos, luego lucharon por encontrar la última maestra agua de la tribu, y fue cuando Kya, la madre de Gran Gran Katara confesó ser ella y la asesinaron ante los ojos de su hija..."

Iroh agachó la mirada, era cruel, triste y desgarrador escuchar lo que su nación fue capaz de hacerle vivir a un pueblo, a una tribu, al elemento amigo.

"Al pasar los años, el barco quedó como un emblema a las afueras del pueblo, un icono de guerra que causaba dolor a los aldeanos, con la aparición de Aang, mi predecesor, que se introdujo contradiciendo las órdenes de Katara y acabó dando una señal de alerta a las flotas de la nación del fuego..."

"Oh..."

"Fue cuando se enteraron de su regreso y empezó todo de nuevo"

"Que mal recuerdo realmente... Y ahora... ¿Se puede inspeccionar?"

"Hmmm yo lo he hecho, pero no se..."

"Prometo ser más precavido que tu... Vida anterior jajaja"

"Ja ja ja... Buena esa General, pero yo no he dado pistas de mi intervención en ese desecho metálico"

"Más respeto jovencita, en su época fue un imponente buque de la grandiosa armada de fuego"

"No es justo, ¡Dijiste que no sacaríamos a relucir detallitos de la antigüedad!"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, estás en lo correcto... ¿Y bien?"

"Vamos, no hay problema"

Juntos se aproximaron y subieron a cubierta, recorrieron los viejos y congelados pasillos del barco y con cuidado ingresaron a algunos compartimentos.

"Wow, esto es impactante, viejas armaduras, el emblema de aquella flota, el de la nación del fuego... Es impresionante"

Llegaron al cuarto de máquinas, el último lugar que les faltaba por recorrer.

"¡Mira estas palancas! Éstas válvulas son una reliquia... Fíjate en esto Korra"

Korra se acercó, ya llevaba rato mirando al General Iroh volverse un niño visitando el país de los juegos mientras recorría maravillado aquel viejo y destartalado buque.

"Si, son realmente viejos jejeje..."

"¡Mira esto! Son artefactos para la medición de parámetros climáticos, que antigüedad..."

Korra miró al rededor y por una ventana divisó una mancha extraña entre las nubes.

"General, debemos salir hay algo extraño en el cielo y es mejor que lo vayamos a ver"

"¿Qué ves?"

Ambos se asomaron pero seguían viendo solo una mancha oscura balancearse entre las nubes, acercándose a ellos. Salieron hacia la cubierta del barco y la mancha se había acercado lo suficiente para dejar ver al gigante Ougi con Tenzin, Kya y Bumi encima.

"Son Tenzin y los demás... ¡Hola!"

Gritó Korra haciendo señas de saludo con las manos a lo que el General hizo una reverencia y leve saludo informal con su mano también para darles la bienvenida. Los ocupantes devolvieron el saludo y el bisonte volador pasó de largo, directo hacia el pueblo. Con ello, ambos decidieron regresar, se avecinaba el fin del viaje al Polo Sur.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Nota especial de la autora: En lo personal, me costó escribir el principio de éste capítulo, me emocionó hasta las lágrimas, quizás estaba sensible... Pero la muerte de Katara la escribía e imaginaba como si fuera en la serie y me causaba nostalgia, más de 60 capítulos con la chica maestra agua y luego anciana, si hubiera sido amiga mía la habría visto igual que Toph, mandona, gritona y con complejo de madre, pero por lo mismo me encariñaría con ella.**

**Ésto ha sido todo por el segundo capítulo de la historia, espero no haber errado demasiado en los carácteres de los personajes, cualquier crítica es bienvenida mientras sea dada con respeto. Muchas gracias por su atención.**

**Aprovecho de agradecer a quienes se dieron el tiempo y dejaron sus reviews, saben que eso hace de mi una Hazel ¡Feliz! MtezPS, YamiMeza y Jrosass, espero cumplir sus expectativas y más.**

**Hasta el próximo episodio!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Aprendiendo Sangre Control

**No soy dueña ni poseo los derechos de la obra "La Leyenda de Korra" creada por Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Más la siguiente historia tiene trama creada por mí, cualquier parecido con otra o similitud en los diálogos, es absoluta coincidencia.**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**Aprendiendo Sangre Control**

.

.

Los tres hermanos llegaron tranquilos, lo único fuera de lo común fue su silencio, comprensible, debieron enfrentar una de las experiencias más difíciles de sus vidas. Fueron recibidos por Tonraq y las demás personas del pueblo, mientras Senna buscaba a los dos jóvenes en los límites del pueblo, y pudo divisarlos llegando tranquilamente.

"¡Korra!¡General Iroh! ¿Dónde estaban? Vengan vengan, han llegado ya Kya y los demás"

"¡Ya vamos mamá! No tienes por qué gritarnos"

"Deberías estar acá para recibir a tu maestro... Y tu jovencito... ¡También!"

Con cierta inseguridad, había empezado a tratar a Iroh como cualquier otro joven a su cargo, le preocupaba que lo interpretase como una falta de respeto pero si él hubiera sido cualquier otro chico, le habría regañado del mismo modo y no lo pudo suprimir. Supo que no había problema cuando le gesticuló una culpable cara de disculpa.

"Lo siento, señora Senna, me distraje demasiado"

Le sonrió a ambos y le hizo una señal con las manos para que avanzaran con rapidez.

"Vamos vamos, deben estar en la recepción"

A paso redoblado se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba el bisonte volador y sus tres ocupantes, los del pueblo ya habían manifestado su saludo y empezaban a retirarse cuando llegaron y fue Korra quien se abalanzó sobre Tenzin dándole un afectuoso abrazo de bienvenida, no intercambió palabras pero el cariño del saludo se dio a entender sin necesitarlas. Iroh se acercó y en una reverencia saludó formalmente a los tres, con la misma seriedad de siempre sumándole un gesto condescendiente y cálido con el rostro, estas expresiones no eran lo suyo pero era necesario. Korra luego saludó a Bumi también con un abrazo y finalmente a Kya, con quien se quedó unos segundos apegándola y luego la escuchó decir susurrando al oído.

"Korra, ven a la noche, tengo algo que enseñarte"

Se separó y con una sonrisa le dio la espalda y prosiguió con sus hermanos hacia su hogar.

.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

.

Esa noche, Korra se dirigió junto a Iroh a la casa de Kya. El general quería tener una breve conversación con Tenzin, por lo que decidió acompañarla. Era momento de ponerse al día con lo que debían enfrentar de vuelta en Ciudad República.

"Kya, Bumi, Maestro Tenzin, buenas noches... Vengo con compañía si no les molesta"

"Tengan una buena noche señores, señorita"

Entró tras Korra el siempre cordial y formal General Iroh al hogar de hielo, una cálida luz emanaba de la hoguera donde se cocinaban unas ciruelas de mar. Tenzin se encontraba sentado en la mesa releyendo una nota con cara de preocupación y descontento, Bumi se dirigía hacia una habitación, hizo un gesto y susurró prácticamente un "Buenas noches" con pocas ganas y Kya continuaba en silencio revolviendo el caldero.

Pasaron minutos silenciosos que dejaron a los jóvenes con la sensación de que no debían estar ahí, Iroh casi se sentía arrepentido de haber ido, sin embargo tenía un buen par de motivos por los cuales debía seguir firme. _"La situación es delicada, pero no puedo hacer caso omiso a lo que está pasando en el resto del mundo... Y tampoco puedo dejar que Korra salga sola durante la noche en este lugar, estas ventiscas que de la nada empiezan a acariciar los techos del pueblo durante la noche son demasiado peligrosas... Si, eso"_. Miró hacia alrededor los objetos en la casa, las repisas de hielo, hasta que fue llamado por el maestro aire a conversar en una habitación, al parecer Tenzin sabía perfectamente a lo que había ido.

"Korra..."

"Si Kya..."

Se acercó, e hicieron contacto visual, ambos mundos aguamarina se conectaron transmitiendo lo que en palabras no podían decir, alivio, paz, dolor, tranquilidad y cariño. Abrazó a la nueva gran maestra del Polo Sur por varios minutos, no había nada que se pudiera decir. Se sentaron junto a la hoguera y con seriedad empezó a hablar Kya.

"Tomaré el lugar que mi madre tenía en éste lugar..."

"Es decir... ¿Te quedarás definitivamente en la Tribu Agua del Sur?"

"Ahá... Alguien debe hacerse cargo de las enseñanzas a los nuevos maestros, el desarrollo de las habilidades curativas y... Korra, estuvimos hablando con Tenzin..."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Comentó lo que está ocurriendo, mientras estábamos en el Templo arribó un halcón proveniente desde Ciudad República... Al parecer Lin Bei Fong extraña tus disturbios y... Más serio que eso, la situación en Ba Sing Se ha empeorado"

"No puede ser..."

"Tenzin no estaba de acuerdo con lo que te diré pero de todos modos está bajo tu criterio hacerlo o no..."

"No te preocupes Kya, Tenzin siempre quiere controlarme más de lo que debe ¿Qué me enseñarás?"

"Korra, quiero que entiendas que se trata de una técnica muy despreciada entre los maestros agua, pero es el arma de Amón y no quiero que estés indefensa ante eso..."

"...Tu-"

"Te enseñaré la Sangre Control"

.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

_._

_"Tenzin_

_Se que éste es un momento muy duro para ti y tus hermanos, pero, estamos teniendo serios problemas con la rebelión Igualitaria. Nos informan desde Ba Sing Se que el movimiento se ha tomado la ciudad, hemos recibido centenares de maestros como refugiados en Ciudad República y varios más se han trasladado hacia otras naciones o colonias alejadas sin certeza de su paradero. El Señor del Fuego ha dispuesto zonas de refugio para paliar la masiva migración de maestros tierra._

_El Rey Tierra está siendo protegido en una zona oculta no detallada, por su ejército Dai Li, éstos tienen a un agente comunicante con el exterior pero su paradero seguirá siendo un misterio por su seguridad._

_Tenzin, necesitamos que regreses con el Avatar y el General Iroh, solicitamos con urgencia su presencia en el consejo, los encargados designados no han podido con el cargo._

_Lin Bei Fong._

_PD: Dile a la joven Avatar que solo por ser una situación de inminente guerra, no la encarcelaré por abandono de deberes y daños y perjuicios al consejo de maestros de Ciudad República."_

"Es lo que llegó durante el día"

"Debemos marchar lo más pronto posible"

"Y eso no es todo General..."

Detrás de la carta se encontraba otro papel, una foto del palacio de Ba Sing Se, con el símbolo de la rebelión Igualitaria sobre el emblema del Reino Tierra.

"La situación se está poniendo seria... Deberemos partir cuanto antes Tenzin"

El gran maestro aire asintió con la cabeza. Iroh miró hacia la puesta resignado, le hubiera gustado conocer un poco más del Polo Sur y disfrutar quizás de unas 'vacaciones' más largas con la joven Avatar pero el deber es primero. Suspiró.

"Mañana, a primera hora, no es prudente salir de noche"

"Estoy de acuerdo"

.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

.

"La sangre control, ha sido una técnica oculta y guardada recelosamente por los pocos maestros agua que la han desarrollado, ya sea para la autodefensa o la manipulación..."

Empezó Kya a relatar sobre la técnica, para acaparar la atención de Korra. Hablaba con seriedad y no rompía la conexión con sus ojos, el ambiente se tensaba y en el silencio solo se escuchaba la voz de Kya o el crepitar de la hoguera.

"No se sabe desde cuándo ni quien fue el primero en descubrirla, pero desde la época que haya sido, se ha mantenido en secreto y se divulga entre quienes confían, no serán expuestos como utilizadores de esa técnica... Debes entender que ha servido en muchas ocasiones para evadir y engañara las autoridades..."

"... Como el padre de Noatak... Amón..."

"Exacto..."

"..."

"Se sabía hasta hace unos años, que la técnica solo se puede realizar cuando hay luna llena, sin embargo, sabemos que hubo alguien capaz de utilizarla cuando lo desease independiente del ciclo lunar y la hora del día"

"Ahá..."

"Desde ese entonces, con mi madre, nos dedicamos a intentar desarrollar esa capacidad, sin embargo, aún no la he alcanzado a perfeccionar..."

"¿Y qué haremos?¿Aún estamos en cuarto creciente de la luna, faltan unos días-"

"Dije perfeccionar"

La miró unos segundos con un gesto de incertidumbre y empezó a sentir como su cuerpo se oprimía, intentó oponerse a esa extraña fuerza pero mientras más esfuerzo hacía, la opresión se volvía más dolorosa. No se dio cuenta cómo involuntariamente ya se encontraba de pie a 2 metros de Kya y unos centímetros sobre el suelo, cuando ya no aguantó más y se le escapó un gemido de dolor que alertó a Tenzin y Iroh que salieron y vieron a Kya en una posición rígida con piernas semi separadas y brazos haciendo gestos firmes mientras Korra se retorcía de pie en el aire con los brazos apegados al cuerpo y la cabeza echada hacia atrás mordiéndose los labios.

"¡Detente Kya!"

Estaba tan concentrada la gran maestra que con el grito de su hermano se distrajo y botó a Korra al suelo sin querer mientras caía de cuclillas ella misma del cansancio, hacer la técnica era demasiado esfuerzo, más aún con poca experticie y sin ayuda de la luna plena.

"¿Qué rayos crees que le estás haciendo a Korra?"

Se acercó apresuradamente Tenzin a la joven Avatar que abrazaba su cuerpo en el suelo, el General Iroh se puso por detrás de ella sosteniéndola de los hombros.

"Hermano no te metas, es algo entre el Avatar y yo"

"¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?!"

"Espera maestro Tenzin"

Ambos hombres se sorprendieron al escuchar a la joven avatar al fin hablar.

"Korra tranquila"

"Está bien General Iroh... Gran maestra Kya, enséñeme por favor lo que sabe usted sobre la Sangre Control"

El General Iroh y Tenzin quedaron estupefactos ante la determinada mirada de la muchacha que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la maestra agua frente a ella. Kya le sostenía la mirada con igual fuerza e hizo una mueca sonriente que implicaba una complicidad entre ellas. Tenzin negó con la cabeza pero en resignación, no había nada que pudiera hacer ya ante el acuerdo que estaban haciendo ambas mujeres para desarrollar el oculto arte de la sangre control.

Iroh no sabía que hacer, estaba acostumbrado a preocuparse por el sexo débil, sin embargo tenía una apreciación especial por Korra, quien no solo era una mujer sino también el emblema de la neutralidad entre las naciones, una luchadora nata, pero a pesar de todo, una determinada chica que en su impetuosidad demostraba demasiada autonomía y por ello cuando recibía un golpe o un ataque la inhabilitaba, sentía una irrefrenable necesidad de protegerla, aún la sujetaba de los hombros, mientras ella poco a poco se levantaba, no pudo evitar darle un apretón con las manos refrenando su necesidad de detenerla, verla débil y escucharla sufrir en el entrenamiento de una técnica tan cruel, le estremecía pero sabía que era necesario así que la soltó. Es como si la chica no se hubiera dado cuenta que sus manos estuvieron sobre ella cuando se acercó a Kya y estrecharon las manos como si simularan el acuerdo de un trato. Frunció el ceño y se quedó junto a Tenzin en acuerdo de desaprobación. No había nada que pudieran hacer así que volvieron a la habitación a ver qué podían planificar antes de llegar al consejo al otro día.

"General, continuemos lo nuestro..."

"De acuerdo"

"Procuren no hacer mucho ruido, no quiero que despierten a Bumi con ese escandaloso entrenamiento"

Lo ignoraron y Kya empezó nuevamente a explicarle las bases para saber manejar la técnica.

"La sangre tiene agua y eso es lo que mueves, debes ser capaz de sentirla y movilizarla, eso es lo que manipulas... Fíjate"

La gran maestra realizó un movimiento con su mano que asemejaba en forma al agua control pero utilizaba la fuerza de la técnica de tierra control. La técnica se notaba agotadora y compleja para Kya, se concentraba lo suficiente pero sabía que no podría pasar toda la noche realizándola para que ella la aprendiera, y sabía que tenía los minutos contados con Tenzin, había que volver a Ciudad República así que debía aprovechar al máximo este entrenamiento expreso. Empezó a sentir aquella opresión anterior pero solo en la mano derecha y la vio retorcerse, ponerse azul y ponerse rosa de nuevo, todo en el lapsus de un minuto.

"¡Ah!..."

Acabó abruptamente la demostración, estaba cansada, había sido un día agotador y esta técnica se estaba llevando lo que le quedaba de energía.

"Korra... No es difícil aprender esta técnica cuando sabes como funciona el fluir de la sangre por el cuerpo... Pero agota, es muy agotadora"

"Tranquila maestra Kya, creo que podré hacerlo ¿Me permites?"

"Con cuidado Korra... Pero inténtalo..."

Se levantó y puso en forma de combate, realizó unos movimientos, concentrándose en el cuerpo de la maestra agua y empezó a realizar fuerzas con las manos en movimientos lentos para levantarla. Kya se quedó sentada mirándola y analizando sus posturas, a penas lograba conseguir que un cosquilleo invadiera sus manos, muslos y estómago.

"¿Me quieres mover o masajear internamente?"

"... Déjame intentarlo"

"..."

Continuó esforzándose y logró solamente levantar la silla dónde se encontraba Kya. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que ambas creían. Korra levantó las manos y las bajó rápidamente junto a sus caderas y luego empezó a elevarlas con gran esfuerzo, la maestra agua aún seguía tan relajada como todo el tiempo, picando la desesperación del Avatar. Realizó una fuerza mayor para lograrlo pero cada vez era menos fructífero.

"Korra-"

"¡Waah!"

Del suelo surgió una roca que destruyó el suelo de la sala lanzando a Kya hacia la otra esquina del lugar.

"¡¿Korra qué hiciste?!"

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Kya... Tenzin..."

"¡¿Es eso tierra?!"

"Bumi... General Iroh..."

"Suficiente, se les fue de las manos esto de la sangre control"

Ordenó Tenzin con furia. Korra había logrado extraer de las profundidades del continente, un congelado peñasco de tierra, logrando mover a la maestra agua pero sin usar sangre control.

"¡No me resulta maestra Kya!"

"Tenzin no reclames, fue solo un error y es fácil de reparar"

Korra regresó la roca por el agujero del cuál había salido y entre ella y Kya regresaron el suelo y el hogar a la normalidad.

"El hielo control no es problema ¿Lo ves?"

Enfadado por el razonamiento de su hermana, se fue echando humo por las orejas de vuelta a la habitación y empezó a gritar.

"Mañana ¡Mañana nos iremos a primera hora directo a Ciudad República!"

Escuchándose después un murmullo del cual solo se distinguieron las palabras "Estúpida idea de sangre control".

"Chicas, ustedes son muy poderosas, pero es hora de dormir y ni el poder del Avatar les quitará las arrugas por la falta de descanso ja ja jaja"

"Bumi... Vete a dormir"

"Solo si prometen no destruir mi sueño con su despertador-control jaja jajaja"

Y procedió a irse tranquilamente hacia su habitación, quedando solo Iroh en la sala con ellas.

"¿Algo que aportar? General..."

"No, solo me quedaré si no es molestia a ver el entrenamiento"

"No creo que le sirva de mucho General, pero está usted en libertad de observar, no es molestia... Aunque..."

"Maestra Kya, y si utilizamos..."

"... Al General..."

"...Para practicar..."

"Sangre Control"

"Sangre Control"

Dijeron simultáneamente mirando a su nueva víctima, esta noche había pasado a quedar en manos de ellas sin piedad por los demás. El General hizo un gesto de desconfianza pero de todos modos asintió, consintiendo la determinación tomada, iba a ser más seguro que el Avatar supiera manejar ésta técnica por lo que sería bueno, tuviera a su mentora pudiendo explicarle y no esperando ser atacada por su pupila. Hizo una reverencia y acotó.

"Acepto, por el entrenamiento de la joven Avatar"

Ambas sonrieron con complicidad y empezaron.

"Bien, Korra, posiciónate de éste modo"

Se puso con las rodillas semi-flectadas y empezó a hacer el ejercicio básico para los maestros aguas cuando aprenden a movilizar y mantener el agua en control flotando frente a sus ojos. Korra la imitaba un poco impaciente mientras Iroh seguía mirándolas desde su lugar, parado frente a ellas. Empezó a notar la impaciencia en el rostro de la joven Avatar, no aguantaba mucho tiempo haciéndolo y cuando Kya ya se notaba concentrada realizando el giro de sus manos rítmicamente, Korra la miró con gesto de aburrimiento y empezó a hacer el movimiento con fuerza que había intentado anteriormente.

Iroh se tensó, si bien no creía que lo hubiera logrado, la situación lo ponía nervioso, es ante todo, una técnica que lo atacaba desde adentro sin posibilidad de defenderse. No ocurría nada, Korra seguía realizando el movimiento lento con fuerza pero solo consiguió sentir un vibrar en sus manos y abdomen. Le dedicó una mirada que claramente decía 'No está resultando, pero continúa', que provocó una ansiedad mayor en la chica. Empezaba a frustrarse nuevamente.

Kya en su concentración no había notado hasta ese momento, el cambio en la actitud paciente del Avatar y pasivamente terminó el ejercicio y se posicionó con normalidad de pie junto a Korra.

"Tu impaciencia será tu mayor impedimento para lograrlo"

Dejó escapar el aire y relajó los hombros, no estaba resultando y con su disposición estaba haciéndoles perder tiempo de descanso.

"Korra, no podré ayudarte mucho más, ni por ahora y por lo pronto, partirán de vuelta a primera hora mañana"

"¡¿Qué?! Pero Tenzin no hablaba en serio, no es posible, ¡Necesito aprender esto!"

Se escuchó un grito proveniente de la habitación de Tenzin.

"Hablaba en serio Avatar Korra, partiremos al amanecer"

"¡Uy! Entonces ¿Cómo se supone que domine ésto?"

"Korra calma, podrás, empieza manipulando los seres vivos pequeños, las plantas, solo debes recordar los fundamentos del agua control..."

"Pero maestra Kya..."

"Es suficiente por hoy, aunque pasemos toda la noche no avanzaremos, estoy exhausta y no podré ayudarte"

"... Está bien... Gracias Kya..."

Estiró un poco sus brazos y se sintió adolorida por el esfuerzo. Iroh se acercó y le puso las manos encima y dijo.

"Bueno, usted misma lo ha dicho, es tarde, Avatar Korra debemos informar a sus padres y preparar los bolsos..."

"Tienes razón... Hmmm"

Le soltó los hombros y fue a despedirse cordialmente de Kya, quien seguía admirada de aquel principesco General que le besaba la mano con sus demasiado cálidos labios. Korra por su parte sintió retornar el agarrotamiento muscular que curiosamente había sido aliviado con las cálidas manos de Iroh.

"¡General!"

Exclamó mientras curiosos la miraban en su exabrupto, se sonrojó ante lo hecho, notó que no había pensado y lo había casi gritado de la nada sin mayor explicación.

"¿Ocurre algo Avatar Korra?"

"Err..."

Se acarició los hombros elongándolos un poco para mitigar la molestia que momentos antes se había ido en las manos del muchacho. Iba a sonar raro decirlo, probablemente la perspicacia de Kya la iba a llevar a mal pensar el sentido de sus palabras, pero la calidez de las manos del maestro fuego, la habían ayudado mucho. Lo diría de todos modos.

"General Iroh, puede... ¿Puede volver a poner sus manos en mis hombros?"

Se hizo un silencio ante la extraña petición mientras las mejillas de la joven se tornaban de un inusual carmesí.

"¿Ah?"

"Korra... ¡Que mujer tan decidida!"

Kya sonrió aplaudiendo con las manos y mirándola con picardía, aprovechó de ver la cara del joven a su lado que también empezaba a mimetizarse con el tono del Avatar, que por su parte solo pudo quejarse.

"¡Maestra no! No es eso... ¡Uy!... Saben, olvídenlo"

Iba a dejar de lado su pequeño descubrimiento para no continuar dándole material, pero picó la veta molestosa del soldado y no pudo evitar seguirla.

"Su petición no es problema para mi, Avatar Korra"

Se le acercó con una sonrisa coqueta solo para molestarla y le puso las manos firmemente en los agotados hombros de la chica, que no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio y gusto instantáneamente. Le sorprendió la reacción que tuvo, no la esperaba y provocó nuevamente que un molestoso rubor subiera a sus ya sonrosadas mejillas. Kya estaba al borde de la carcajada, aguantaba la risa que le provocaba la pareja de jóvenes con sus raras solicitudes y respuestas.

"Jajajaja jóvenes... ¡No se desvíen camino a casa!"

"¡Señora Kya!"

Reclamó Iroh con las manos aún en los hombros de una relajada Korra que aún no encontraba palabras para explicar el alivio que sentía, hasta que finalmente recobró el habla y explicó tranquilamente.

"Maestra Kya... Desde que llegó el General Iroh, hemos tenido problemas con la temperatura que emite como maestro fuego..."

"Ahá..."

"¡Deja de sonreír así, no se trata de eso!..."

"Jeje está bien, explica mujer"

"Verán, cuando puso sus manos en mis hombros, que quedaron exhaustos y adoloridos por mi... Mal ejercicio-"

"Mal ejercicio de Sangre Control"

"Si eso... Bueno, sentí una calidez que me alivió el malestar"

"Ejejeje ¿De verdad quieres seguir explicándote o mejor dejas de darme argumentos?"

"..."

El General cada vez que volvían a la normalidad los colores de su cara, volvían a surgir con cada declaración de las mujeres presentes, empezaba a sentirse comprometedoramente intimidado y le susurró al oído a la joven.

"Korra, mejor déjalo así..."

"¡No es eso! Escúchenme, ese calor alivió mi molestia, ¡Como cuando me curas con agua control!"

Se hizo un instante de silencio, la idea era absurda.

"Jajajajaja Korra, mi pequeña niña está creciendo..."

Se acercó a hacerle cariño en la cara y mirarla con ojos de madrina alcahueta.

"General, no le haga 'tocaciones curativas'"

Vio enrojecer nuevamente los rostros de ambos y prosiguió a encaminarlos hacia la salida de la casa.

"Ya muchachos, vayan antes de que se les haga más tarde"

Y los muy abochornados maestros caminaron hacia el exterior y de vuelta al hogar de hielo en completo silencio. Iroh había escondido sus manos en los bolsillos entrelazando un brazo con el de Korra, para apoyarse mutuamente en el camino.

.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

.

Gélida y blanca mañana en el Polo Sur, Ougi ya estaba preparado para el viaje, los bolsos de Tenzin, Iroh y Korra arriba y los ocupantes preparados despidiéndose del pueblo antes de su partida. Bumi se quedaría un tiempo acompañando a Kya en su nuevo hogar para que no se sintiera tan sola sin Katara. Senna y Tonraq habían postergado algunas labores por despedirse de su orgullosa hija en su nuevo viaje. Y detrás de algunos monos de nieve, algunas jovencitas miraban por última vez al guapísimo hombre de la nación del fuego que las deleitaba con su erguido cuerpo y pulcro uniforme carmesí.

"Hija mía, cuídate mucho... Y regresa pronto... Si quieres puedes volver a venir con el joven"

Se despidió Senna con un guiño en el ojo a su hija, haciendo alusión al estado en el que llegaron la noche anterior. Caras sonrosadísimas en una helada noche con media luna, brazos entrelazados lo que hubiera sido comprensible si no fuera por esa necesidad de ambos de no hacer contacto visual entre ellos sin estar enfadados.

"¡Mamá!"

"Korra, es un buen hombre, míralo..."

Ambas lo miraron, la chica en busca de qué en él le decía tanto a su madre que era un buen hombre, hasta que Senna le soltó.

"¡Es un churrazo!"

"¡MAMÁ!"

Iroh miraba como todos se abrazaban, conversaban entre ellos sus palabras de despedida, hasta que notó al anfitrión de la casa que lo acogió, hacerle una seña con la mano para que se acercara, se lo notaba serio.

"¿Señor?"

"General Iroh, necesito hablar unas palabras con usted"

"Le escucho Jefe Tonraq, cuénteme"

Aclaró su garganta y notó que se trataba de un tema que no había conversado con los demás por lo que correspondía a algo confidencial.

"Como hombre y amigo personal de mi hija... Usted tendrá una misión"

Quedó extrañado, tanto por ser nominado amigo personal del Avatar como por ser considerado para una misión encargada por el mismísimo Jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

"Cuide a mi hija"

"..."

"Es lo más preciado que tenemos, nuestra pequeña hija, que pasó a pertenecer al mundo en el momento que supimos que era el Avatar... Pero jamás dejará de ser mi nena"

"..."

"¿Entendido?"

Iroh seguía anonadado, no podía creer que le estaban encargando el cuidado de la persona con más poder en el mundo, el Avatar, Korra. No comprendía mucho de qué hablaba, pero sin embargo sabía que el interés que tenía en mantener a salvo a la joven, coincidiría básicamente con el deseo de cuidarla, que Tonraq le encomendaba a él.

"Protegerla será mi prioridad, no se preocupe"

Le respondió con amabilidad y profesionalismo, lo que tranquilizó a Tonraq que le estrechó la mano y se dieron un abrazo fraterno con un golpe de palmada en la espalda, significado de confianza y complicidad.

Se reunieron todos para abrazarse y desear un buen viaje, junto a Ougi, las familias se abrazaron con cariño uno a uno, y cuando Kya estuvo con Korra antes de subir al bisonte, le susurró.

"Le dije a Tenzin que no les contara latosas historias durante el viaje para que no los interrumpiera y que no mirara hacia atrás por si quieren besarse"

Le dio un guiño y la lanzó con un peñasco de hielo salido del suelo, directo sobre el lomo del bisonte volador, quien gruñó al sentirla caer estrepitosamente sobre él. Estaban todos arriba y se elevó rápidamente antes de que Korra pudiera incorporarse, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritarle de vuelta.

"¡Me las pagarás!..."

"¡Hasta pronto querida!"

"... ¡Gracias Gran Maestra Kya!"

Y una aurora austral se desplegó sobre sus cabezas, ondeando con colores una despedida colorida para los viajeros mientras se alejaban en dirección norte.

.

.

.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.**

**.**

**Alcahueta: Dícese de la persona que facilita, procura o encubre amores ilícitos.**

**MtesPS muchas gracias por tu review, me alienta a continuar jijiji, bueno no haré espectáculo por alegrarme por tu reconocimiento de que quizás sean buena pareja, pero si debo reconocer que dan mucho material ;D y la frecuencia de actualización es más menos esa la mía jijiji así no pierdo la inspiración, cuando los termino son revisados y luego los publico.**

**Gracias por leer :)**

**Hasta el próximo episodio!**


End file.
